Creatures of the Night
Walkthrough article |image=CreaturesOfTheNight.png |caption=The Chapter 2 loading screen. |game= Blood Omen 2 (2002) }} Chapter 2: The Den: Creatures of the Night was the second Level of Blood Omen 2 . It followed Kain through the Smuggler's Den ; from him leaving the Slums until he found the Smuggler's Tunnel and passage to the Lower City . Profile *'Game:' Blood Omen 2 *'Protagonist:' Kain *'Setpieces:' Smuggler's Den, Meridian *'Eras:' [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] *'Abilities:' Jump *'Bosses:' Faustus *'Preceded by:' Welcome to Meridian *'Followed by:' In Darkness We Gather Plot After leaving the slums, Umah told Kain to seek the Smuggler's Tunnel that would take him onto The Lower City, where Sanctuary was based. To this end Kain met a Cabal Contact in the T&A Tavern who gave him directions to the Smuggler's Tunnel. Passing through an industrial complex, Kain was stopped by his first encounter with a traitor vampire and first Boss battle against former legionnaire, Faustus. Kain was able to kill Faustus and 'absorb his veins' gaining the Dark Gift Jump . Transcript Players *Kain *Umah *Den contact *Faustus *Thugs *Peasants *Industrial workers Legacy of Kain Wiki/None selected (transcript)|None selected Chapter 2: Creatures of the Night/Cinematic 1 - Introduction|Cinematic 1 - Introduction Chapter 2: Creatures of the Night/Cinematic 2 - The Tavern|Cinematic 2 - The Tavern Chapter 2: Creatures of the Night/Cinematic 3 - Faustus|Cinematic 3 - Faustus Chapter 2: Creatures of the Night/NPC Dialogue|NPC Dialogue Notes *In this level, Kain can find 7 red Lore coffers ( for a total of 21 'Lore Orbs') and 2 Weapon power chests .In addition to the Thugs seen in theprevious chapter, Kain first encounters Thieves and Sarafan guards.(again glyph wrights are seen but cannot be fought). Along with the Sarafan Guards, the Long Sword makes its first appearance. Kain also gains and uses his thirdDark Gift, Jump at the end of the chapter . *The NPC's in this level were Peasants and Industrial workers, amongst them the Den Cabal Contact . *In the Tavern, when the barkeep calls two Sarafan guards upon spotting Kain, the guards will not enter the building, instead remaining outside and observing through the windows . *The Smuggler's Den level was noted by designer Paul Cazarez as having been redesigned during development (with the original design for the level allowing the player to see all they way from start to finish);for memory purposes, sections were cut up and re-arranged to mask loading times Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #3(Page 1) at GameSpot (by Paul Cazarez) (a notable leftover that can be observed in the final game is the position of the moon which swaps sides depending upon the part of the level Kain was in ). The level was also designed to give the player the opportunity to backtrack so that the scenery would not be wasted and many early encounters and puzzles were designed to encourage players to use Kain's starting Dark Gifts - Fury and Mist. See also *The [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] *The Smuggler's Den *Faustus (boss) * Chapter 2: The Den - "Creatures of the Night" Script at Nosgothic Realm * Chapter Two - The Den - "Creatures Of The Night" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Two at Dark Chronicle References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Blood Omen 2